Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a novel herbal composition and the use of the novel herbal composition for treating the textile fabrics. The embodiments more particularly relate to a Neem tree based herbal composition used for treating fabrics to render them insect repellent.
Description of Related Art
The human household and surroundings have been a favorable dwelling place for a plenty of pests. The pests live and grow along with the humans and sometimes harm the humans. Such pests have been specified as being parasites. The parasites invade the humans and their surroundings and adversely affect their quality of life. The parasites are categorized as endo-parasites and exo-parasites depending upon their place of growth and mode of inflicting harm to the humans. The endo-parasites are the organisms that grow and live inside the human's body and damage the internal organs by drawing nutrition through them. The exo-parasites on the contrary are the organisms that grow and live outside the human body in their surroundings. The exo-parasites include bed bugs, house dust mites, houseflies, mosquitoes, harvest bugs and many other arthropods. The exo-parasites harm the humans in many ways such as these parasites feed on human blood or cause health problems due to allergy, etc.
The textiles have always been the most intimate belonging of humans. Such textiles include the apparels that are worn by the humans and the home textiles which are being used by the humans for their daily scores of living. The textiles in this manner have remained closest to the humans among the other surroundings. The parasites under discussion have found very easy approach to the textiles and the textile products being used by the humans. Therefore, textiles remain the most susceptible medium where the problem starts and grows causing inconvenience and harm to the humans.
There have been methods that help in eradicating the growth of these parasites. There have been solutions which are in the form of pesticide sprays. The sprayed material is mixed in the atmosphere and settles down on all of the objects in the human surroundings and repels or kills the exo-parasites when in contact. The pesticide sprays make the exo-parasites leave human surroundings. The effectiveness of the sprayed material remains till it is not diminished.
The problem of exo-parasite infestation in the human surroundings has been widespread globally since a longer time. Many more initiatives have been taken in the past to ward off this problem however its menace is increasing the intensity keeping in view the increasing human population, complicated human lifestyle and increasing immunity of the parasites against the eradication measures in use.
There have been some solutions where chemicals of inorganic origin are incorporated into textile processing for creating the desired effects. These chemicals are pesticides and may not be safe for humans and may cause damage to the ecosystem too in a long run.
Other solutions to this problem are in the form of materials that are used as coils or liquid vaporizers. The coils or liquid vaporizers slowly but continuously emit the chemical fumes or vapors. The fumes or vapors are harmful to the exo-parasites like mosquitoes, houseflies, etc. and repel them out of the human surroundings.
There have been electronic gadgets which emit ultrasonic waves that are unbearable to the exo-parasites. The ultrasonic waves are not audible to the humans but repel the parasites out of the human surroundings.
Mechanical devices combined with chemicals fitted onto the textile materials like mattresses, etc. that detect, attract, aggregate, arrest pests like bed bugs and eradicate them.
But the available prior arts have various drawbacks such as less effectiveness, limitations of application on textiles and toxicity to the humans and the environment. To have more effective solution to the problem, it is very much required that the treatment done should be long lived. Otherwise the effect remains temporary and the parasites that might have been repelled by the solution or treatment may come back and infest the human surroundings thus defeating the purpose of the solution grossly. In case of pesticide spray mechanism for repelling the parasites, the spray mist is mixed into the atmosphere and the particles settle down on the objects in the human surroundings. This effect is short lived and the parasite grows again and starts dwelling in the human surroundings once the pesticide's concentration in the atmosphere or objects is diminished.
Similarly in case of repellent chemicals being used in the form of coil or liquid vapor also have a very short life and hence effectiveness of the solution remains underrated for human purposes. In case of solution where electronic gadgets are used that emit ultrasonic waves for the repelling parasites, the effectiveness is good or satisfactory initially, but at later point of time the parasites develop immunity and become sustainable against the effectiveness of the solution. Thus the longevity of the effectiveness of these solutions also comes under doubts.
Also the spray mechanism cannot be applied on all kinds of textile products because the chemicals or pesticides are not human skin friendly. Further, the use of materials in the form of the coils or liquid vapor and the electronic gadgets which emit ultrasonic waves does not have any applicability on the textile products. The currently available products are not that safe for the human usages and cause ecological disturbances in the long terms. The pesticides that are sprayed into the human surroundings are absolutely not safe for humans and other organism because the said pesticides comprise chemicals that cause health hazards and poses long term major environmental pollution by integrating themselves into the environmental resources and travelling down the ecological pyramid. Similarly, the chemicals that are used in the form of coils or liquids emit the fumes or vapors that are not safe to humans and pose environmental threats in the long run.
The electronic gadgets emitting ultrasonic waves may not be polluting the environment but may pose health hazard to the humans as well as to the other organisms in a long run by affecting the internal organs or the nervous system but still may remain unnoticed of creating such damages so.
Hence there is a need to provide a composition that is capable of eradicating the growth of the exo-parasites in the textiles used by the humans. Also there is a need to provide an eco-friendly, easy to apply and cost effective method of treating such textiles with a processing composition to make the fabrics insect repellent.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.